Talk:Eridium
I was just playing back through Borderlands, and I found a quest that mentions "Iridium", specifically, the quest "Schemin' That Sabotage" in the Arid Badlands. My postulation on the difference is two-fold: Either the word "Iridium" is how the inhabitants of Pandora would spell Eridium, which might be plausible, seeing as how these inhabitants are not the brightest bunch of lightbulbs, or this is a completely different element being collected from the Headstone Mine, and perhaps other mines on Pandora. If indeed these two words are the same element, then I would wonder why the switch from an I in the first game, to an E in the second. Anyway, just thought I'd throw that out there for those who wanted to know. Of course, it could always just be iridium those bandits are mining, but where's the harm in a little speculation? Claptrap Locator (talk) 11:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) in my own, cold little black heart, i suspect that gearbox just likes the discontinuity of eridian - iridium - eridium. that said, iridium is an actual element w/ known properties, eridium however comma as an ore can do whatever anyone wants it to do on account of its being made up. as an element im afraid it would last less than a second in any environment where humans could observe it. most likely of all is the oakley company of california usa threatened to file suit if gbx pursued using iridium as "a dangerous element". (wikia absolves itself from any and all claims made or even implied by The Evil Dr. F and condemns his trolling of the fine corporate entities your planet provides) Uncommon? Having played for more than 10 hours, I have to say that even uncommon is an overstatement. I'm maxed out on SMG and Sniper Rifle SDU upgrades already.-- 03:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You can easily get it if you are trying, just playing the game you get a decent amount also. Last night my brothers and I got about 100 each over the course of 3 hours, only 30 minutes of which was focused on farming slots for it. rare Drop area although rare, i found a chunk of eridium in the minecraft area of Caustic caverns. It was in a purple chunk of wall. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 17:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) So, i guess once all the SDU's and bank's upgrades are bought eridium becomes virtually useless. Is that right or someone may confirm further uses for it? 16:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC)V Having played through the first, and most of the second playthrough, I'm amassing eridium since there are no new SDUs to buy in the second playthrough. As far as I can tell, there may be no more uses for it, although you may want to still keep collecting it because Gearbox might have a plan for it in a DLC or something like that. MyDreamName (talk) 16:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Eboolium is used to enter Terramorph's lair (4 per shot), but I imagine the DLCs will have more SDUs and / or more things to do with it, since one imagines they'll be made at least in part to appeal to maxed-out players. I've already bought everything I can at level 31. Evil Tim (talk) 08:09, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Sirens and Eridium :There is an echo somewhere in the wildlife explotation preserve that is about maya's history, and i think it says there is no connection between maya and eridium, check near the waterfall / lighthouse? i don't know exactly where it is but i'm positive they mention something like that. : 12:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) anonymous person ::Maya/ECHO Recorders has a transcript. Is there direct evidence for the "Eridium as a drug" theory? It fits my own speculation but I've not seen anything I would consider definitive proof. ::Evil4Zerggin (talk) 09:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Interestingly, the Borderlands Intro cinematic shows Maya glow (briefly) in exactly the same way she does after absorbing Eridium, although the glow is of much shorter duration than when you give her Eridium in her "lair" in Frostburn Canyon. Compare this to Maya, who never uses Eridium, and we *could* speculate that a Siren's chances for developing a dependence on Eridium are genetic. :::The speculation gets even more solid when Angel demands that Lilith be kept out of Control Core Angel (because Lilith already appears to have a slight case of Eridium addiction) but has no such objection to Maya, even though Maya is also a Siren. :::It may also be that there are at least two *types* of Sirens, one of which is the Catalyst type. Remember that Angel uses that word more than once -- this is admittedly thin, but what if Angel and Lilith are both of the Catalyst type, while Maya isn't? :::Beansbeansmagicalfruit (talk) 05:39, December 22, 2016 ::::Both Angel and Lilith are more experienced with their power than Maya + game doesn't let use Eridium in that way (but Scorn skill creates slag). Maya might not have Eridium addiction in next game due awareness of it and careful using of Eridium. But still interesting point about genetics. ::::MtMB (talk) 21:57, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Eridium's Origins In the Caustic Caverns, we find a sidequest where we have to take a minecard containig a piece of the Eridian Ruins to the crusher. Once the piece is crushed, what is produced? Eridium. See a connection? Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 03:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : You can also see where Hyperion has been quarrying Eridian blocks in Hero's Pass, the glowingness of the ruins may be from Eridium. Jazzlizard (talk) 20:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Later Usage? Does anyone know if there are plans for the usage of Eridium in the game after you've purchased every SDU upgrade and such? I know you need it to access Terramorphous the Invincible's lair, but it was previously mentioned that it could be used to boost some characters abilities (possibly other than Sirens?). Just curious. Jazzlizard (talk) 18:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Currently, you can only use Eridium to enter Terramorphus's Lair and to upgrade ammo capacity. Apparently there are plans to raise the Eridium cap from 99 to 250 and to be used inside of DLCs. How they will be used, although, can only be speculated about at this point. MyDreamName (talk) 19:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :And, as of DLC1, you also need to have Eboolium (but not apparently use it) to fight the two new raid bosses. But yeah, they've got to throw in some repeatable thing to do with it, it's so annoying getting slot machine jackpots when you've already got 99 and nothing to spend it on. Evil Tim (talk) 15:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Boss costs Hyperius does not cost 8 E for each fight. Maybe if you leave the refinery and come back, then you have to pay again to open the cage, but I ran 8 tries against him and only had to pay once. SenseiLeRoof (talk) 16:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC)